The Shadow Noir Nexus
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihiko Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch? Fem!Kirito AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, child abuse, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Prologue_

The little girl sat quietly on the chair, legs swinging back and forth. Her dark hair shifted around her chubby face, while she gripped the sides of her chair tightly.

"Kazuta?" a beautiful woman smiled sadly at her, kneeling before her to look her straight in the eye.

"My mom and dad are in that room," she told her softly. "I don't know when they'll come out."

The woman flinched. "Sweetie, you remember me, right?"

Kazuta vaguely did. Long ago, she remembered this woman had visited her house during one of her birthdays.

"Kazuta-chan, I'm your aunt. Your mother was my sister," she told her. "Sweetie…you're going to come live with me for now on."

Kazuta could feel tears prick her eyes. She knew what had happened. Despite what she was saying, she knew her parents weren't going to come out of that room any time soon.

"I know," she said to her aunt in a near whisper.

And she did know. She wished that she didn't.

Her aunt stood up and straightened, holding out a hand to her.

"Come on, Kazuta. I'll help you pack and we'll move everything right now, okay? It'll help take your mind off of things."

Kazuta wasn't sure it'll work, but she was young and probably didn't know better. Her aunt was older and would take care of her now.

 _But she still wanted her okaa-san and otou-san._

* * *

Aunt Midori was kind as she led Kazuta into the traditional home. It was not overly large, but it was much larger and traditionally-made than the house Kazuta had lived in with her parents.

"Your cousin, Suguha, will be happy to have you around. Right now, your uncle is at work, but Minetaka will meet you when he gets home. Your grandfather lives here as well, so you'll be around him a lot. He is very strict though, so remember your manners and behave, okay?"

Kazuta nodded and they walked further into the home, where she was shown a large room. Some of her stuff was already there, but she set down her duffle bag by the door.

"So this is the girl?" he heard a stern voice say and she shyly turned to face an elderly man, who was frowning down at her. She flinched, wanting to hide behind her aunt.

"Yes, Father. This is Kazuta. Kazuta, this is Ojii-sama."

Kazuta took small steps towards her grandfather, who looked very serious and kind of scary.

"Hello, Ojii-sama."

Her grandfather looked to Aunt Midori. "Have her enroll into kendo," he said sharply. "She's much too scrawny and timid."

"Otou-sama, she just lost her mother and father," her aunt tried to talk to him. "She's just a child. Give her some time —"

Her grandfather straightened up and glared down at Aunt Midori, who immediately quieted.

"The sooner she starts the family practice, the better. It is bad enough you and your sister chose to not learn or continue to practice it! I will not have another child in this house disgrace me."

"Yes, Otou-sama."

And it seemed her grandfather won that argument, and Kazuta didn't think she'd have a choice whether or not she'd be learning this kendo thing.

* * *

She quickly learned that kendo was learning how to use swords by practicing with bamboo swords. Or something like that.

It was hard since she was still a kid and really small. Compared to others in the class, she was the youngest and also the smallest. She hadn't minded at first though and it was even kind of fun.

But then her grandfather started to make her practice with him. He strictly ordered her to call him Haruko-sensei in their practices and Ojii-sama outside those times; Kazuta was quick to learn that her grandfather was a very strict and unforgiving man.

A mistake in practice would cause a sharp slap on the arm or leg with the _shinai_. Anything he felt was her talking back, even if she really wasn't, earned her punishment in the form of being disciplined with the _shinai_. She would have to kneel and sit up straight, and he'd strike her several times across her back and her shoulders.

If he found her slacking or even just thought she was, she would have to practice longer, even to the point it was extending past midnight. Sometimes she'd still be practicing into the early morning.

The only thing she really liked was when she was made to practice _kata_. It was a little relaxing and less taxing on her small, young body. And when she practiced them, her mind was able to relax and clear out. She felt like she wasn't being pressured or attacked, and was able to release the tension that she seemed to have all the time.

Those were the only times she was able to feel okay in her new 'home'.

Because she was always hurting or scared there.

* * *

Midori watched over her niece across the yard, who was currently —to her father's demands, practicing the _kata_ for kendo in their dojo, window wide open. Suguha was with her, humming as she helped peel the vegetables.

"After you're done, remember to get started on homework, okay?" she said distractedly, still watching Kazuta.

"Okaa-san, why is Onee-san always practicing with the stick?" Suguha asked her.

Startled, she turned to her daughter with a grim smile. "Because Otou-san wants her to be good at kendo," she said, though she sighed to herself.

Her father was very strict and could be unkind sometimes. It worried her how much he was driving Kazuta with this, especially since the poor girl was still so young and even a bit on the small side. Kazuta had even missed her parents' funeral, but her father had said that it wouldn't help the girl to attend.

The Kirigaya family had always been a bit too traditional, and kendo was in their blood. When she'd been younger, both she and her sister had been made to learn and practice it. Soon it became too much and their father increasingly overbearing, until it came to a time where her sister had fled the family. She'd married, becoming Narusaka Aoi and having Kazuta soon after. Midori herself eventually stopped the kendo and earned their father's ire, focusing more on technology and becoming entranced with computers and the like.

Now Kazuta was suffering under Kirigaya Haruko's strict regimen, and Midori distressingly noticed how much more quiet and withdrawn she'd become. After her parents' deaths, Kazuta had already been quiet and a little withdrawn, but Midori still remembered the active and playful girl she'd met a long time ago. Now it seemed she was becoming almost like a ghost in their home, slowly not bothering to go out of their home anymore and not speaking up.

It had come to the point where she didn't attend school so much, and Midori's father had decided home-schooling was best. Her kendo practices had now even been completely taken controlled of by Midori's father, who was being even stricter and harsher on Kazuta than he had ever been with Midori or Aoi.

"Okaa-san, can I learn kendo too then?" Suguha asked innocently. "I want to play with Kazuta more."

She smiled solemnly at her daughter. Kazuta wasn't playing and her father would be upset to have kendo become mere play. Still, he'd been pushing her to have Suguha entered into kendo classes and if Suguha wanted to…

"I'll see about it. Right now, stay here while I go talk to your sister," she told her.

She and Minetaka had formally adopted Kazuta after the funeral, and she considered Kazuta as much her daughter as Suguha. So right now, while Suguha still had the freedom of her choice and could escape Midori's father's attention, she could at least try to do something for her sweet Kazuta, who was unfortunately practically under the direct attention of the Kirigaya patriarch.

"Kazuta!" she called out, earning the young girl's attention.

Kazuta hesitated, but Midori smiled widely at her and persistently waved her over. When she came close, Midori hugged her sadly.

"Sweetie, you've been working hard. Why don't you take a break?"

Kazuta gave her a wide-eyed stare. "I-I can't, Midori-obasan. Ojii-sama will get upset at me."

Midori swallowed and licked her lips, trying not to let tears cloud her eyes. She brushed back Kazuta's short hair.

"I'll deal with him," she whispered. "I promise. But why don't you play outside, do something fun? I'll even excuse Suguha from homework, so she can play with you."

Kazuta flinched. "I-I don't want Suguha-chan to get in trouble with Ojii-sama for getting bad grades and not doing work," she whispered. "And…" she glanced uncomfortably outside. "I don't really…want to go outside. I don't like going out."

Midori sighed and took her small hand, determinedly leading her to Midori's study.

"You know, when I was younger, I found I really liked computers and stuff," she smiled down at Kazuta, hiding her sadness. "I learned to have fun inside and on a computer, talking to people without being face to face with them, and doing all sorts of stuff with a computer. I even got into online gaming!" she laughed.

Kazuta gave her a small smile she was happy to see.

"Here, I'll show you and you can give it a try, alright?"

Midori didn't want Kazuta to totally withdraw into herself, or for her father to make Kazuta completely shut out from the world.

* * *

Kazuta had known that she would be in huge trouble after stopping her practice. But she had been happy to follow after Aunt Midori and for once in a long time, she ended up having fun and was enjoying herself.

Grandfather Hiroaki had been furious when he came back home.

He had shouted at Aunt Midori for what seemed like hours, causing Uncle Minetaka to step in as well and it became a shouting match. It suddenly came to an end, and her grandfather was storming into the dojo, where she'd been patiently waiting after he'd snapped at her to stay there when he caught her in Aunt Midori's study on the computer.

"Up!" he snapped at her. "We train all night," he ordered. "After the time you wasted and your choice to slack off, we must make up the time."

Kazuta scrambled to her feet, snatching up her _shinai_ from the floor. Without warning, her grandfather came towards her, striking hard and fast. He was much more brutal than usual, and her wrists ached from taking the force from his hits when she blocked. The areas on her body where he struck flared up in pain and she cried out each time she was hit.

He relentlessly attacked and she continuously defended until it was the next day.

When she was finally allowed to leave the dojo, she tiredly trekked back to her room, only to stop by the kitchen when she saw her aunt and uncle sitting quietly at the table. Aunt Midori was hunched over and had her head in her hands, while Uncle Minetaka sat by her side and had one hand rubbing her back.

"Okaa-san," she spoke out, startling them. Her aunt's eyes widened at the new address, but Kazuta was aware that they'd adopted her and she wanted to respect that, especially since they were trying so hard for her. "It's okay," she moved closer to be in front of them.

She clutched onto the _shinai_ in her hands, squeezing it painfully as she looked down. When she looked back at them, she was determined.

"Don't interfere," she said firmly and her uncle went to protest.

"But Kazuta —" he stood up. She shook her head adamantly.

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble with Ojii-sama," she said and she glanced at the bruise forming on Aunt Midori's face. She also knew that he'd threatened to kick them all out. "I don't want him to focus on Suguha too."

And he would have if she hadn't come along. Someone in the family had to continue the kendo tradition, and she wouldn't subject Suguha to him.

She bowed then, her hands gripping the _shinai_ tighter than ever.

"So please. Let me be the one to bear this burden and make Ojii-sama happy."

Her eyes were closed again, but she felt them hug her.

"I doubt anyone can make that man happy," Uncle Minetaka muttered.

"But thank you so much, Kazuta-chan," her aunt said softly.

* * *

When Kazuta was 13, her grandfather passed away suddenly after having a heart attack. After he'd died and his body was buried, she felt…lost. For most of her life, she had spent in his shadow and in his controlling presence. She hardly stepped out of the house and she'd always followed his command.

Now he was gone and she didn't know what to do. During his funeral, she'd had to be outside of the house and she felt unexpectedly uncomfortable. It became so bad that she was feeling miserable and wanting to rush back and hide at home. And the people! Every time they came close, she wanted to cringe away and she never knew what to say.

While still at a loss as to what to do with herself now that he was gone, she admitted that being inside her home was familiar and comforting enough that she could relax slightly, which led to her still not leaving the house. She knew it bothered her aunt and uncle, but Suguha was thankfully oblivious to her troubles…at least for now. She still didn't even know that Kazuta wasn't her actual sister but cousin, especially now that she'd taken to calling her aunt and uncle 'mother' and 'father' shortly after that time she was introduced to technology. But that was another matter entirely and not something that bothered her at all. Suguha was pretty much her sister anyway.

"Kazuta? Are you in here?" she heard her adoptive mother through the door.

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

The door opened slightly and her mom peeked her head in. She smiled slightly at Kazuta.

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us? We're going to eat dinner at a restaurant."

Kazuta remembered the horrible feeling of being outside and flinched.

"No thank you, Okaa-san," she murmured.

Aunt Midori paused before giving her a sad smile. "Okay. Try to eat something while here then, alright?"

When she left, Kazuta fiddled around with her _shinai_ , meticulously going over it. She stood up and left her room, finding her way to the dojo and beginning to practice her _kata_.

* * *

It was later than she thought, when Kazuta finally stopped and looked out of the dojo's window. Feeling the fresh air, she took deep and even breaths. She finally made her way back to her room, noting how dark it was around the house. They must've come back already and she'd been too distracted to hear them.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable again (her room was her best place, her _safe_ place, aside from strangely the dojo), she sped up her steps so she could reach her room more quickly. While her home felt good for her to be in, she still got uncomfortable walking around and only felt at peace in her room or the dojo these days.

She blinked as she saw lights on in her room and pushed the door opened more. She gaped at the mess of wires around, but also the huge and complex computer system her aunt and adoptive mother was in the middle of setting up. Aunt Midori smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was hoping to be done before you came back in here," she said.

"What…what is all this?" Kazuta asked in amazement.

Aunt Midori sighed. "I know that, over the years, you've become withdrawn and unhappy being outside the house. It's even come to the point where you have trouble talking to others," she pointed out. "So I thought, after remembering last time how much you got into and had fun with my computer, that maybe I could give you a way to still interact with others and still be social. After dinner, Minetaka, Suguha, and I went looking around and found one of the best computer and gaming systems around to get for you. I love technology and thought I'd share that love with you too, especially since you seemed to be like me in how much technology interested you."

Kazuta bit her lip before reaching over and hugging her aunt tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"There's just one condition," Midori said as they pulled away from each other. "I want you to try going to school, a real school from now on. Even if you don't go outside for anything else, please go to school."

She felt unsure about it, but she was grateful for everything her aunt had done for her and ended up tentatively agreeing.

So together, the two of them finished setting things up and Midori let her enthusiastically explore it, despite the late hour. Kazuta had fun checking into online games, especially the ones her aunt had bookmarked, and then went searching for the latest on future gaming development and news.

She stumbled on something about NerveGear and FullDive and ran across the man who created the upcoming developing tech —a man named Kayaba Akihiko.

Started 6/17/18 – Completed 6/17/18

 **A/n: Finally posting my SAO fic. Would've been out sooner, but the last time I updated anything the response was rather lackluster on all sites I posted :( So motivation is low and sluggish. Ehh, I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue anyway. Cheers and please drop a review.**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Original Story** : On Wattpad, I have an original story out that I'd appreciate you guys checking out. It's a teacherxstudent romance called "Autumn Leaves". Thanks a bunch, guys! Just type in wattpad etc. and then story/150768002-autumn-leaves-a-teacherxstudent-romance

2\. **New Stories** : I just recently put out a Ready Player One fic called "The Cigarette Duet", and I have a few stories coming out soon. There's a Full Metal Alchemist story and there's also a Firefly fic coming out (not too sure when), and a Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 cartoon) that might be published tonight. Also a few one-shots, and definitely some Pokémon stories XD Please support them!


	2. Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter One: Tomodachi_

"Again," Kazuta said quietly, stance firm.

Suguha panted before she swallowed and took a deep breath. She readied herself and then rushed forward, attempting to attack her sister and win a point.

Instead, in two moves, Kazuta had parried and then disarmed her.

"Your wrists get weak and bend," her sister told her patiently. "You need to keep them strong. When you block, weak wrists will fail you and your opponent will be able to push through."

"Y-yes, Kazuta-sensei," Suguha bowed.

Though Kazuta had never asked, much less ordered for the formality, Suguha thought it was appropriate for it. She knew Grandfather had demanded it from Kazuta, and Kazuta was a much better teacher than he was.

Suguha had never known the particulars, but she knew that their grandfather hadn't been kind to her sister. She knew that Kazuta had ended up suffering a lot from his treatment and had never fully recovered from it.

"It's time for school," Kazuta noted, though there wasn't any indication in her voice about her hesitancy.

"Ah, right! Let's get ready, Kazuta-sensei," Suguha said, though this time she sounded a little more teasing.

Grabbing hold of Kazuta's hand, she led the way out of the dojo and only mildly felt resistance at the threshold of the dojo's entrance. Not focusing on it, she kept going, making sure to have a firm grip on her.

"You take a shower first, okay?" Suguha said, smiling brightly at her.

Kazuta nodded distractedly, grabbing her uniform that she'd put aside near the bathroom, and headed in. Suguha sighed after and went to collect her own things, not nearly as easily organized as Kazuta was. Once she was done, Kazuta had already finished with her shower and had headed to her room.

Getting herself dressed and grabbing her bag, she stopped by Kazuta's door and knocked lightly.

"Kazuta-oneesan? You're ready to go?"

Hearing nothing, Suguha bit her lip and opened the door, peering inside to see her sister sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down at her hands on her lap. She headed over to her and grabbed the sunglasses on Kazuta's side-table, slipping them onto the other girl's face. She grabbed the headphones next and grabbed Kazuta's phone, playing today's playlist before slipping that into Kazuta's bag and putting the headphones onto Kazuta's head.

"Let's go," she murmured, though she knew Kazuta couldn't hear her.

Gently holding onto Kazuta's hands, she pulled her sister up and led the way out of the room slowly, with Kazuta grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

* * *

Kazuta was well aware that she had problems. She rarely left the house, except to go to school. And as she walked behind Suguha, her eyes were shadowed and blocked by the shades she wore, while her ears were occupied to listening to her music and unable to hear anything else. She implicitly trusted her sister to guide her around, while her senses were mostly busy and unable to focus on the fact she was outside.

By the time they were at the school, her sister had patiently brought her to her classroom and sat her at her seat before hugging her and Suguha was gone, Kazuta counted to ten and shakily took off the shades, putting them away and keeping her ears plugged until she saw the teacher enter. Once she made eye contact with the teacher, she took a deep breath and put away her headphones and sat rigid in her seat.

The teacher started roll call and when her name was called, she answered to it. Haruna-sensei gave her an encouraging smile before continuing. Then class started for real and Kazuta shifted in her seat, feeling herself tensing. She kept glancing at the clock, clenching her hands on her lap, until finally she threw her hand up.

Haruna-sensei sighed. "Yes, Kirigaya-san?"

"Can I be excused to the infirmary, Sensei? I don't feel well," she said quietly.

"Go ahead, Kirigaya-san. Try to come back to your classes when you feel better, alright?"

She nodded stiffly and grabbed her backpack, walking out of there and avoiding looking at anyone. As quick as she could, she headed to the infirmary.

As soon as the door opened, she was greeted cheerfully with, "Good morning, Kirigaya-san. Your usual bed is empty, so go right ahead."

Her face flushed red, but she knew her visits weren't unexpected.

Most times she usually failed to make it past Homeroom. When she actually left home, it was only for school and even then she usually just stayed in the infirmary.

Feeling tears prick her eyes, she gave a small smile to Yoshiro-sensei and moved past the school nurse, who gave her a sad smile back. She found her bed and sat down, relaxing a little more when Yoshiro-sensei moved the curtain and gave her a little more privacy.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, focusing intently on her breathing.

* * *

Her bright red hair flounced as she walked through the halls, but Yuuki Asuna was nothing but eager to leave her class behind. Even though she had fought hard against her parents into allowing her to attend this school over the private school they'd wanted to send her to, that didn't mean she liked nor enjoyed school in anyway.

So when Asuna said she wasn't feeling good, she had basically lied to the teacher. She just didn't want to be in class. Still, she had to head to the infirmary, check in with the nurse, and then she'd be free to just sleep and miss class. At least that's what she thought. And _had_ been her original plan.

She entered the infirmary, smiling at the handsome school nurse, though she did pretend to sound and look a little sick. Yoshiro-sensei didn't look like he didn't buy her act, but he did shrugged.

"Alright. Feel free to lay down for a bit," Yoshiro-sensei told her. "But get back to class soon. Water's over there and bathroom there. I'll be back —I have to head to the main office for a bit."

Asuna nodded. After she talked to the nurse and he'd left, Asuna went to go to lie down on one of the beds when she saw who she and most of the school knew to be Kirigaya Kazuta. Barely in school and when she was, Kirigaya was always in the school infirmary. Soon enough, she became known as a school refusal and eventually just as a hikikomori.

Curious, Asuna approached her and stopped by the bed Kirigaya was on. Her back was to Asuna so she waited a moment before clearing her throat and going around to face her. Dark blue eyes stared out at her from a thin fae-like face, pale pink lips parted slightly.

"Hi!" Asuna braved forth, smiling and giving a small wave. "I'm Yuuki Asuna. You're Kirigaya-san, right?"

Kirigaya looked at her hesitantly. She slowly sat up and hopped off the bed, giving a slight bow.

"Yes. My name is Kirigaya Kazuta. Pleased to meet you," Kazuta said quietly.

So formal and quiet! Asuna didn't think she'd ever met anyone her age like that. Feeling determined to become her friend, Asuna kept smiling as she plopped onto the bed across from her. She struck up a conversation, refusing to leave there without becoming friends.

Even if Kirigaya looked bewildered, Asuna was determined to get to know the other. Although, Kirigaya _did_ look cute like that…

They began to talk, with Kirigaya being hesitant, but Asuna was enjoying herself much more than she would have just sleeping. She liked Kirigaya. She was, under her quiet (semi-borderline brooding) exterior, very funny and even sarcastic at times. She was super cute and Asuna admitted she might have just developed a small crush.

There was something very enigmatic but gravitational about her. Asuna liked the way her lips would tilt ever so slightly up, the way her eyes lit up when talking about technology (especially games), or how she seemed to sit formally like a noble. She was tempted to call her Kirigaya-dono at times, and almost let 'Lady Kirigaya' slip out once.

"Hey, do you want to meet somewhere this Saturday?" she asked the other suddenly.

She could see the hesitancy in her more than ever, and was reminded that Kirigaya was known as a hikikomori and was known to have problems being around school, much less outside her home.

"How do you mean?" Kirigaya asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could meet at maybe the park a few blocks from here? Saturday, at 10 am," Asuna said, waiting for the other to finish thinking it over patiently.

"I…I guess that would be fine," though she didn't sound so sure.

"Call me, Asuna, okay?" the red head said, pleased about the agreement.

"Okay. Call me Kazuta then, Asuna-san."

Asuna couldn't wait until this Saturday.

* * *

Asuna was eagerly getting ready for her meeting with Kazuta, choosing a cute outfit and making sure her bows were okay. She wondered if Kazuta would let her style her hair —she had such long, pretty hair and she admitted that her hands had itched to touch it and play with it. It didn't help that it looked so soft and silky.

"Asuna! Come here, please! Suguo-san is here," she heard her mother say and she made a face at the mirror. Ugh, why did she have to go see that pervert? Besides, she had somewhere to be soon!

Trying not to stomp downstairs, she met her parents and the aforementioned man in the living room with an annoyed scowl.

"Good morning, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Suguo-san," she said flatly, refusing to call him Nobuyuki.

Her mother echoed her scowl while her father just sighed. Suguo Nobuyuki, her errant fiancé, just smiled politely at her. She inwardly huffed.

"Don't be like that, Asuna-san. Your fiancé came to visit you, so be kind and spend the day with him," her mother forcefully said.

Asuna wanted to strongly protest. In fact, she'd opened her mouth to do so, when she got an idea. Knowing Kazuta, she _might_ need a little help in getting the other girl in cooperating with her for the day. Someone with an aversion to going outside wasn't just going to overcome that all of a sudden after all.

"Fine," she said mulishly, to the surprise of all three in front of her. She stormed forward and grabbed Nobuyuki's hand, gripping it painfully and dragging him out of her home.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a frown, dropping all pretense of being polite now that they weren't in front of her parents.

"To the park," she said and found his car, pushing him towards it. "The one near my school."

He grunted, rolling his eyes but heading to the driver's seat.

"Why are we going there anyway?" he asked, driving off with a bored look.

"We'll be meeting someone," she told him blandly. "So be quiet and keep driving."

Nobuyuki gave her a smirk, leaning into her space a little, though he couldn't do much since he was driving.

"Say pretty please," he drawled.

Her skin crawled. "Please," she returned to a flat tone, looking at him with a sneer.

He rolled his eyes again, but thankfully shut up and drove to where she'd told him to go. Once there, he parked and they got out, and she walked quickly to the meeting spot while also doing her best to leave her stupid fiancé behind.

Sometime later, Asuna was continuing to ignore the man next to her, glancing at her watch. Kazuta was late.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Nobuyuki asked irritably. Stupid perverted bastard. She hated him!

"Someone I met and just became friends with," she answered shortly.

"Who is he?" he asked, tone dark and angry.

"Who said it was a guy!" she snapped at him. "I met Kirigaya-san at school. We were supposed to meet here at 10."

"Well, she's late," he still sounded irritable, if a bit pacified now that he knew they were meeting a girl.

"She's not late. She's not coming," Asuna declared. "We're going to have to get her."

He tossed an incredulous look at her that she also ignored, but he still followed after her when she started walking. At least he was going to be good for something —she doubted she was going to be able to drag Kazuta out of the house on her own. Having a feeling that this was going to happen, Asuna had taken great pains to find out where Kazuta had lived. So that's where she directed her no-good fiancé to go. In front of the traditional-looking home, Asuna got out of the car and cheerfully went up to the door. After she knocked, it opened to reveal an older woman who looked surprised to see Asuna there.

"Hello, is Kazuta inside?"

"Y-yes, but she's in her room. She doesn't usually leave it —"

"Don't worry, Kirigaya-san! I'm here to take care of that," Asuna said.

Though still uncertain, she moved and let Asuna and Nobuyuki (who had finally caught up) inside.

Nobuyuki bowed. "Please forgive our intrusion. I'm Suguo Nobuyuki and this is my fiancée Yuuki Asuna."

"It's alright, I suppose." She gave them a strained smile. "Besides, if you're here to get Kazuta out of the house, then you're very welcome here and please do what you can for her. Kami-sama knows she needs to get out."

She led the way, showing them Kazuta's room. Knocking, Kazuta's mother spoke through it.

"Kazuta? You have visitors."

The door opened slightly. "Visit —"

Kazuta was cut off when Asuna suddenly pushed through the door and forced her way in. "Kazuta! You were supposed to meet me, remember? Silly you forgot," Asuna sing-songed, standing in the room with her hands on her waist.

Kazuta had apparently fallen back onto the floor and was staring at her dumbly. "Asuna-san? What are you doing here?" Kazuta said in disbelief.

Asuna laughed. "We were meeting at 10, Kazuta. You must've forgotten so I came to pick you up."

Kazuta blinked. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I snuck into the school records."

At that, Asuna had to ignore everyone's stares. It was for the greater good after all.

Kazuta looked reticent. "I…don't know. I'm sorry, Asuna-san, but I'd rather not go out of my…room."

Asuna also guessed this would happen. It was the only reason why she agreed to let Nobuyuki come along. His forceful personality had to be good for something after all.

"Nobuyuki, grab her other arm. Kirigaya-san, thank you for the time! We'll be back later with Kazuta."

She grabbed one arm of a surprised Kazuta and Nobuyuki surprisingly followed along, not saying one word of complaint of even anything at all. Asuna was surprised he just went along with all this. In that way though, that had the two of them easily manhandling and dragging a struggling Kazuta out of there, with a bewildered mother watching them.

* * *

Nobuyuki discreetly watched the girl his fiancée had dragged him out to forcefully drag out of her home. Slender and visibly elegant, Kirigaya Kazuta had a noble air to her that he was surprised to see. It wasn't common in girls these days, who were usually so loud and annoying (like Asuna unfortunately). Asuna's saving grace was her pretty face and beautiful body.

But then there was this girl, who made even _him_ feel like he was a commoner and unworthy to touch her. He was surprised to find how much he ached to do so though.

One of the things that fascinated him most was her fae-like face and body, knowing he had this fascination with fairies and the fantasy world since he was young. He wanted to be Oberon when he was a kid, and even now he longed for his own Titania.

It looked like he'd found his very own fairy and he wanted to capture her with his very own hands.

But he was still caught off guard when the girl began to freak out and start crying a few minutes after they'd settled on a bench at the park. Asuna had pulled Kirigaya into an embrace and after a few moments, pulled her up and dragged her over to Nobuyuki.

"We'll go back," Asuna reassured the dark-haired girl. "Nobuyuki, please bring us back to her home," she asked him politely and he was doubly caught off guard. One, Asuna had asked him and had been polite. Two, she'd actually used his name.

"Very well," he said uncertainly, but led the way back to his car.

* * *

Honestly, Kazuta knew she had chickened out of meeting Asuna, but she couldn't help it. Even now, she was trying very hard not to panic and freak out on her, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She'd barely made it a few minutes in the park with Asuna and Asuna's fiancé, when she started to cry.

Despite that though, she admitted that even feeling a bit lost and anxious, she was still very happy. She'd made a friend who'd really wanted to spend time with her, and was willing to deal with her weirdness.

So even crying and embarrassing herself as she was, she was relieved to be pulled into a comforting hug by her new friend.

She was still glad to be brought back to the car and then driven back home. They didn't leave straight after though, and she found herself in her room with Asuna and Nobuyuki sitting with her at her table.

"Sorry," she told them sheepishly, feeling extremely embarrassed about herself. She wiped at her eyes. "For the longest time, I know I've had a hard time leaving my house, much less my room," she confessed. She saw Nobuyuki startle and knew that he hadn't really known about her problem. Asuna nodded though. "I'm sure you've heard about me and my issues around school, Asuna-san. That I can't even be in classes and stay in the infirmary most of the time, and that I usually get my work done through the computer and emails with the teachers. The only reason I go to school is so that I can be helped to get over this problem, as agreed by the school and the teachers and my mom."

"I'll help you," Asuna promised. "I'd like to be able to help you."

"Me too," Nobuyuki suddenly said.

And though Kazuta caught the wary glance Asuna shot at him, she smiled gratefully at them both. She stood up and formally bowed.

"Thank you very much."

Started ? — Completed 7/4/18

 **A/n: Hey, guys! Wow, the response has been amazing. I honestly didn't think this would do that well, maybe okay enough, but wow! Thank you, guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please remember to keep reviewing! I always love hearing back from everyone!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. Suguha: She'll be in here prominently, yeah. Plus, I really liked her character in the anime and liked her storyline and development and interactions with Kirito.

2\. Nobuyuki: I finally finished the first season of SAO on Netflix. Damn, this guy's an asshole. Just sayin'.

* * *

 **Anon reviews:**

1\. Guest: Thank you! Despite you not feeling like you're good with words, the fact that you took the time to review means a lot to me.


	3. Beta-Test

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Three: Beta-Test_

Asuna led her friend to her fiancé's department (who she was counting on for backup in dealing with Kazuta), careful to keep her steady and not lead her into anything. Kazuta's eyes were shaded by the dark sunglasses and her headphones were firmly on her head.

Suguha, Kazuta's sister, was extremely helpful in helping Asuna learn how to deal with Kazuta's problem. She learned about the morning routine, the sunglasses, the headphones…And she'd begun implementing it, helping her to get Kazuta out more. It took a bit to get used to, but she saw for herself how it did help Kazuta get around calmly and help her calm down when she did start freaking out.

"Almost there!" Asuna cheerfully said, leading the other girl to the doorway at the end. Once there, she knocked and was let in by Nobuyuki.

The two of them barely traded looks at each other, but he did take Kazuta from her and brought her over to a couch. They kept the shades, but Nobuyuki removed the headphones. Kazuta took a shuddering breath but seemed calm for the moment.

"School's almost over," Asuna said in relief. "We'll have a nice break in front of us, Kazuta!"

Kazuta took a few moments to focus on her breathing. "Yeah, that would be really nice. I might try out some new RPGs and maybe see if I can beat all of them over the break."

Asuna hmmed, eying her. "How about meeting us for lunch or something every now and then?" She gave a glance at Nobuyuki.

"I personally would really like that," Nobuyuki said smoothly, smiling widely as if Kazuta was looking his way.

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Well, there's also the whole beta-testing thing you might be interested in."

"Beta-testing?" Kazuta tilted her head.

"You heard about Sword Art Online, right? That Kayaba Akihiko finally created a playable version and that the Full Dive technology is going to be used for it? I know you're interested in that stuff and that you've been really keen on that game and the Full Dive tech, plus that interest of yours in Kayaba himself. You should try out for it!"

Kazuta shifted on the couch for a few seconds. "I don't know…"

Asuna opened her mouth to keep encouraging her, when Nobuyuki cut in, annoying her.

"Asuna's right; you'd enjoy it. It'll be a nice little experience for you," he said and though she was still annoyed, she was begrudgingly glad for the backup.

"I…I guess?" Kazuta said hesitantly. "…It couldn't help to try…"

Even if she was hesitant, Asuna still counted it as a victory.

* * *

After her visit with Asuna to Nobuyuki's office, Kazuta actually did apply to be part of the beta-testing. It was a fit of madness though and she regretted it. How could she even last there when she couldn't even comfortably stay with Asuna and Nobuyuki in one place, much less go to a place full of strangers?

Still, it wasn't like she'd get picked. There were millions of others who'd probably applied. Who's to say that she would be one of the lucky ones?

Her aunt entered into her room, carrying mail and smiling widely.

"I think I've got something for you~"

Kazuta's heart stopped and she stared at her aunt and the letter she'd held. No…no way…How could _she_ have been picked? Out of everyone, how did she become one of the lucky ones to be part of the beta-test?

She accepted the envelope from Aunt Midori and opened it slowly, scanning the contents of the letter quickly before reading it slowly a second time. Her breath hitched.

 _Dear participant,_

 _You have been accepted into the beta-testing of Sword Art Online. If you wish to participate, please call back with the attached number and follow the instructions to accept your invitation._

 _You will also be asked to sign and fax the attached papers, regarding consent forms, safety forms, and emergency contacts._

 _Thank you for applying._

Kazuta ignored the sign off, not recognizing the person. She was, however, actually starting to feel excitement at the knowledge that she was going to be one of the beta-testers.

"I have to call Asuna!" she found herself exclaiming. "I have to let her and Nobuyuki-san know!"

Aunt Midori giggled, waving her off. "Go on, dear. I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner. Congratulations, sweetheart!"

She left Kazuna behind and she went for her phone, eagerly calling up Asuna.

"Kazuta! Is something the matter?"

She blushed, realizing that it was really early in the morning. She nibbled on her lip.

"Asuna-san, g-good morning," she said, avoiding looking around. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and listening to Asuna's voice.

"Good morning, Kazuta!"

Kazuta took a deep breath, a grin threatening to break out. But then she just let herself grin fully.

" _I got in_."

There was silence before Asuna —"You don't mean…"

"I do!" Kazuta cut her off, too excited. "I get to be part of the SAO beta-testing trials!"

Asuna screamed into her ear and she held the phone away, wincing. After waiting a moment, she put her ear back.

"Asuna-san?"

Her friend laughed. "Sorry, sorry! But this is great, Kazuta. I bet you'll have fun and get to have the full experience of the Full Dive tech you're always going on about!"

Which got Kazuta even more excited. "Yes! That is definitely one of the best things about this! I'm really excited and I actually can't wait. Is Nobuyuki-san there?"

"Hmph! I have no idea where he is. Work most likely."

"Aa, I see. Could you let him know as well? I wanted to let you two know about this, since you two were the ones who pushed me into applying for it," she said gratefully.

"Of course! I'm so excited for you, you have no idea! Let me know how it goes? Or if you can, update me while you're participating!"

"I'll try," she promised. "I have to go fill out the papers and send them now, so I'll talk to you again later. Bye, Asuna-san."

"Bye, Kazuta!"

She hung up and searched out the papers, sitting down at her table and beginning the process of filling out all the needed forms.

* * *

Kazuta didn't go a day without being excited, actually chattering non-stop to her family and being more upbeat and lively than her usual cool countenance was like. She gushed about the game or the Full Dive technology she'd been following the development of, ever since its introduction. And if not those two topics, it would be the actual beta-testing itself or the man behind everything.

Kayaba Akihiko.

Suguha really didn't know what the fuss was about on him or this Sword Art Online game. She had never even understood Kazuta's fascination with that Full Dive thing either. What she _did_ know was that Kazuta was really happy and wasn't quiet and subdued like normal. Which really made her happy because her sister wasn't withdrawn and actually happy for once.

Plus, she was really pretty as she was, but her smiling freely and happily made her look absolutely beautiful.

"Earth to Suguha~" Kazuta teased, poking her cheek.

Suguha blushed, pouting a bit. "Eh! Don't do that, Onee-san!"

Kazuta giggled and tugged her after her. "I'm going to be leaving soon. You're not going to say bye to me before I go?"

Suguha's eyes widened. "Of course I am! Gah! Kazuta-neesan, why didn't you say something earlier?"

She threw herself forward and latched onto her sister, holding onto her tightly. She didn't want to let go, keen on almost begging Kazuta to stay and not leave off to that thing.

Kazuta ran a hand down Suguha's hair and kissed the top of her head. "It's not like I'll be gone forever, silly."

Suguha really hoped not.

* * *

While Suguha finally let go and reluctantly left the house, Kazuta stared out the door where her sister had walked out from. Familiar dread started to pool in her gut and she took a few steps back.

This entire time, she'd been so excited to go to the beta-testing, and now…now she couldn't even fathom how she was okay with leaving the house to go to it.

 _What had she been thinking?_

She closed the door and hurriedly rushed to her room.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. She winced and continued to hold onto her knees, sitting at her table and staring down at the top of it.

"Kazuta?" she heard her adoptive mother hesitantly call out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice hollow.

It was silent before her door was opened and she glanced up as Aunt Midori entered, looking forlorn.

"Sweetie, it's time for us to go."

"I don't want to go anymore," she mumbled, not looking at Aunt Midori.

Her adoptive mother sighed and moved closer, sitting on her knees next to Kazuta. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I do need your help with something outside though," she told Kazuta. "So can you handle a quick trip for me?"

Kazuta bit down on her lip, thinking about it, before hesitantly nodding. She was always troubling Aunt Midori. She could at least try and force herself to do this. At least it wouldn't be long…

Her adoptive mother led the way to their car out and Kazuta's hands clenched by her sides, ignoring looking around and staring at the sidewalk. She managed to get into the car and soon enough they were off. She tried closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, pretending she was at home and in her room.

Time passed by until they'd finally stopped and she opened her door, getting out while still staring at the ground. She closed the door just as she heard the window open.

"I'm sorry, Kazuta, but you wouldn't have come here otherwise! Don't waste this opportunity, Sweetie! Don't hold yourself back!" she heard her aunt yell out the window regretfully and then she felt the car start forward.

Her head snapped up in time to watch Aunt Midori driving off without a chance for her to catch up.

Her eyes widened while she went into shock. She looked around briefly, noticing the address that she recognized was supposed to be the beta-testing site.

But then her breathing was speeding up and she sunk to her knees, clenching her eyes tightly shut and slamming her hands over her ears, rocking a bit and trying to not cry.

She wanted to be back home and in her room.

She knew she was starting to hyperventilate and her chest hurt as she scrambled to get herself to breathe right. Her fingers clenched tightly around strands of her hair at her scalp, hurting it because of her tight grip. Her body shook and she knew she was starting to outright cry.

But then warm, gentle hands touched hers and tilted her head up. She didn't open her eyes, still in the midst of her panic attack, but whoever it was kept holding her face, hands over hers, and she could tell they'd knelt down to her level.

"Just take deep, even breaths, okay? And perhaps going inside and somewhere quiet will help," a low voice soothed.

She shakily exhaled and opened her eyes, and if she wasn't so stuck in her panic attack —she would've gasped and stared in shock.

The one and only Kayaba Akihiko himself had been the one to stop by her and try to calm her down.

Started 7/15/18 — Completed 3/5/19

 **A/n: Oh my god, I'm reeeeeeallly sorry, everyone! My Hero Academia kind of just hijacked my life and it was all I wanted to write and pay attention to. I am, however, going back over older fics and getting inspired to write for them recently. Hopefully, I'll be writing more for this! I hope everyone enjoyed it and please remember to review! I went over them today before posting, and they all still really made me smile sooo much! :D:D:D**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **Agil/Asuna** : I came up with that before I watched season 2 and which revealed he had a wife, so…I don't why some of y'all had to be on the attack like that XD (though, nah, most of you were kinder in informing me, so thanks for the heads up) In any case, if I wanted the pairing still, this _is_ an AU and my story, so lololol. I'm just leaning to Asuna/Suguha because I kind of like the whole "Kirito and Asuna still become family" somehow.

 _ **Again, thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Eeee! They were all so awesome and made me squeal happily!**_


	4. Help Wanted

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Four: Help Wanted_

Nobuyuki scowled into his phone, hanging up. Asuna had called, surprisingly enough, to finally inform him of Kazuta's inclusion into the beta-testing the two of them had nudged the girl towards.

 _And it was already the_ _ **day of the beta launch**_.

Gritting his teeth, he glared out his window. _Damn_ that girl. If only he could be in charge of the whole of RECT _without_ the need of being engaged to that brat…

He wouldn't of minded being married to the likes of Kazuta. At least _she_ was a level-headed, quiet and thoughtful beauty.

He didn't even mind about Kazuta's debilitating condition. In his opinion, he'd more than be able to help her through it. He wouldn't even need the help of the likes of his irritating fiancée.

Even better though, he could create a gilded safe haven to keep her in, keep her gentle and fragile self from harm…

The thought put a smile on his face and made him feel how good a match he could be for Kazuta. If only she wasn't so fascinated by his old classmate and rival though. Whatever she could see in the boring and unemotional person that was Kayaba, should be easily eclipsed by his own magnanimous offerings to her.

Hm, once this beta-testing was done, he should take Kazuta out, this time _without_ Asuna tagging along.

* * *

Her chest was tight still and her breathing was hard to manage. Despite her shock at having _the_ Kayaba Akihiko there in front of her and trying to help her, she was still in the midst of her panic attack. She was unable to focus on him and her eyesight was losing focus as she choked on her breath and felt her eyes let loose a few tears.

"Come here, Miss," he said softly, gently pulling her up and bringing her into the building. "Remember, even breaths."

She did her best to level her breathing, feeling herself struggle. For a brief moment, there was noise of a crowd and then it disappeared as the two of them entered an area that was silent. Feeling the jolt that signified an elevator, she realized that's what they'd entered and why there had suddenly been no more noise after their initial entrance into the building.

From there, with her eyes still shut tight, she felt him lead her off and then heard a door open and close.

"Better?"

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Her breathing was still off, but she was no longer having trouble with it. Still, she shuddered as she saw the large meeting room, empty save for them.

"Here, have some water," and then a glass of cold water was softly pushed into her hands and she took small sips from it, her body calming down but her mind still wavering and wanting to make her run from that room.

It was unfamiliar and not her home, a place she was keenly used to isolating herself in.

Turning to her helper, she finally caught a clearer view of her idol. He was taller than she'd thought he'd be, all long limbs which seemed to suit him and not look lanky. He was wearing a long, white lab coat, which mostly covered his semi-casuals and stopped at his knees. His brown hair was messy on top of his head, the ends of his short hair spiking in different directions. His metallic colored eyes looked kindly at her from his spot near the meeting table.

"I suppose you already know who I am, but an introduction is only polite, isn't it? I'm Kayaba Akihiko, but you may call me Akihiko. How're you feeling now, Miss?'

She examined herself. She wasn't fine. She was _never_ fine outside of her home, not since her grandfather's death. Maybe even before that. While her body was moderately calm, her mind was aching to be home and in the safety of her room or even the dojo.

"I'm…better," she said. "But not okay," she decided to admit. His eyebrows furrowed and she bit down on her lip. "I'm supposed to be here as a beta-tester. It's just…I didn't think about how my issues with leaving my house would interfere and I should never have applied for this."

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful. "By leaving your house, what do you mean?"

"I guess I'm a hikikomori? That's what people call me when they talk about me," her shoulders slumped. "I'm normally a shut-in, someone who can't step outside of her home without freaking out and having a panic attack…like what you saw. I hadn't even meant to come here —my mother thought I'd regret not doing this and being here, after I told her I'd changed my mind, and somehow got me to come here without me figuring it out."

Her eyes darted around the room and she started to feel uncomfortable, already close to crying again.

Akihiko stepped directly into her line of sight.

"Why don't we head to your testing room?" He smiled slightly, soft and gentle like his expression. Focusing on it made her feel calm. "I bet having you in the game will take your mind off of this and you'll find that you won't be upset or having any problems being here."

Not sure of that, she allowed him to take her arm and wrap it around one of his, moving into place like a gentleman as he led her out of there.

"Close your eyes and I'll get you there in no time," he murmured.

She did and then they stepped out of the room.

"My name's Kazuta," she whispered shakily. "I like being called Kirito though."

She'd never admitted to anyone that she'd preferred her online handle, though she'd never told anyone what it was anyway.

He patted her hand. "Kirito-san, I promise I won't lead you astray, so bear with me for awhile."

Being this long outside of her home was really hard, but she squeezed onto his arm harder and nodded.

Maybe she could learn to endure out here.

* * *

Akihiko glanced down at the girl that had a death grip on his arm, watching her look terrified as her eyes stayed tightly shut. He'd only briefly was able to glean a look at her eyes earlier, dark blue and clearly haunted.

He'd just arrived to the beta-testing site when he saw her, crumpled to the pavement like she was in pain, and his feet had already turned and moved towards her without thinking.

It was…actually quite odd of him.

He just couldn't leave her be, especially after seeing her in the state she was in. While it was abnormal of him to be quick to react to something like this or care at the level that he actually had, he couldn't quite define the mix of emotions that went through him in seconds when he saw her, prompting him to hurry to her side.

But he was there now and he'd made her a promise that he fully intended to carry out.

"Kirito-san, we're here," he told her, seeing the hallway full of rooms to be used for beta-testing. "You'll be in Room 221, which is closest to the elevator," he told her, in case she ever made the distance on her own.

He walked her over to it and opened the door, startling the doctor and nurse inside. He gestured to the girl beside him.

"This is Kazuta. I'm assigning her to this room," he told them.

"Ah, yes! Understood, Kayaba-san," the doctor said.

"They'll set you up here," Akihiko murmured, feeling her tense up as he untangled their arms. "Keep your eyes close and you'll be inside the game soon enough."

"…Okay," she answered shakily.

He gestured for the doctor to take her and he watched closely as he and the nurse started to set her up to use the NerveGear and enter the game. He was pleased the two of them took the time to explain every little thing they were doing, further calming and distracting Kazuta.

Once she was fully set up and had been immersed into the game, he finalized things with the doctor and nurse, and then set off for his office in that building. At his desk, he contemplated calling for Rinko, but his best friend was busy with the other testers and would be busy for much of the day. That's fine. He could handle this himself.

Settling in front of his computer, he searched the database of collected beta-testers they'd recruited, searching Kazuta up. From her profile picture, he could more clearly focus and see the elegant lines of her face, the way her dark blues stared out from her picture solemnly. Her slender appearance reminded him of fairies, an odd thought that made him remember an old classmate…

But it made him think of his creation too and the idea of having fairies introduced into his world, mythical and elegant —just like the girl he'd run into. Idly nabbing his sketchbook from his drawer, he flipped past several pages of a floating castle and began sketching at the same time as he continued to peruse the bio in front of him.

Kirigaya Kazuta (Kirito? What _should_ he consistently think of her as?) was 15 and about to turn 16 next month, her birthday on the 7th of October. No known allergies, Mother's name was Kirigaya Midori and Father was Kirigaya Minetaka (both listed as emergency contacts).

All the forms were signed and accepted, with nothing to hint anything was wrong.

Not that there was really anywhere to put in being _hikikomori_.

Still though. He was much more convinced she had agoraphobia, which was much more severe, he'd imagined. It would probably be best to look up her symptoms and what else could be helpful to put her at ease.

Akihiko glanced down at his sketch, not really surprised to find the likeness to Kazuta. She _was_ the inspiration for the fairy-inclusion after all, so it was probably more than logical and expected that the prototype draft came out looking like her.

Perhaps, at least, a Queen Titania should make an appearance in the final version of his creation…

Started 6/14/19 — 6/17/19

 **A/n: Phew! People are still reading this, huh? Wow :D I'll be doing my best to at least push through the prelude arc, though I keep being tempted to rush through or skip so that I can get to the main part of the story with the anime and all. But, you know, development…can't do a rush job…Anyway, I hope people are still up to reading this and I'd appreciate it if y'all leave reviews! To everyone who left reviews last time, they made me extremely happy and giggly, so thank you guys so much :3**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. Kayaba:** Crossing my fingers that people like how I'm portraying him so far…


	5. Floating Dreams

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Five:_ _Floating Dreams_

Kazuta didn't know how long she spent in the world of Sword Art Online, only knowing that she enjoyed moving through the mostly empty town (save a few NPCs that were a part of the virtual world). She could guess that Akihiko had allowed her into the game early and that the others had yet to get hooked up to the NerveGear and get started.

She wondered about her reaction to the town. She wasn't freaking out or needing to isolate herself —which was odd in itself, considering she was clearly not at home and could see that. She was kind of glad though. She was finally roaming around outside without feeling the need to curl up into a ball and hide herself, even if it was a virtual outside.

If only she could be like this in the real world.

Walking around, she ended up at the large fountain in the middle of the town and thought about the morning. She didn't know what she expected, but meeting her idol (at least so quickly and up close and personal) wasn't it. That and the thought that he wasn't at all what she expected him to be like.

From what she'd seen on TV and on the Internet, he was calm and collected…But she hadn't expected him to seem so kind or gentle. She'd always seen the professional veneer projected in interviews, but having him so affable with her was unexpected.

She tilted her head up and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth.

Everything felt so, so real…

When she opened her eyes, it was to the ceiling of the room she was in. She momentarily felt herself panic before a hand moved over her eyes and covered them while the NerveGear was removed from her head.

"Welcome back," Akihiko said softly and she gave him a shaky smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay? I mean, coming back, I'm feeling anxious again, but I felt fine in the game."

"…Is that so? Interesting." She heard shuffling. "I don't have a blindfold on hand, but if it'll help you move around to not see your surroundings, would you like to have something covering your eyes?"

"Please," she murmured. "My sister usually covers my eyes with dark shades and my ears with headphones to help me travel to school."

"Really? I'll take note of that. Please close your eyes, Kirito-san."

She kept them closed and felt his hand move away. The next moment she felt some soft cloth covering her eyes and it being tied behind her head.

"Come with me, Kirito-san. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Feeling confused and anxious about what he could want, she inwardly felt dejected as she thought he probably was going to ask her to leave the beta-test because of her problems.

After a few minutes of walking, with Akihiko holding onto her like before, she found herself being sat down and then he was moving away.

"If you can, go ahead and remove your blindfold, Kirito-san."

She hesitated before removing it from her head, glancing at it to realize it had been his tie. What she also noticed was the darkness of the room, which made her not as anxious as she thought she'd be, while seeing the world around her.

"I'm hoping the dark room will help alleviate your anxiety, perhaps emulate a view through 'dark shades,'" he gave her a small smile. He gestured to the room. "This is my office, Kirito-san."

Her eyes widened, but that was nothing to his next words.

"I understand your troubles," he started, "but I believe you would still be a great addition to the beta-test. In fact, I think you would actually be one of the more important additions _because_ of your problems. I think the NerveGear can help you push through your anxiety with being outside and help you manage the stress you experience. And well, I'd like to personally help you in any way I can, as well."

Now she was completely off guard and could only watch him silently, trying to think of a response.

* * *

Akihiko watched the girl across from him. She was very quiet. He could be very quiet himself, but she took it to some other level. He didn't think there could be anyone else worse than him. Kazuta —Kirito she said she preferred and what he was already getting used to—seemed very anxious too, fidgeting with her fingers. It wasn't of him, he was certain of. He knew she was a hikikomori (though he was more than sure she was actually agoraphobic) and that even just going to the beta-testing site was hard on her.

"Kayaba-san, thank you for taking care of me, but I don't think this is a good idea," Kirito said, voice low and grave.

Akihiko gave a soft smile. "Kirito-san, I know you don't like being outside your home. But I really believe I can help you, even if a little bit. Even if it's a start to a recovery."

She still looked uncertain, so he came back around his desk to her side, kneeling before her. "I promised I wouldn't lead you astray, remember?"

Kirito started anxiously chewing her lip before slowly nodding. He inwardly smiled in victory. Akihiko didn't prefer the company of others either, but he wasn't going to let this young girl slip into isolation like he had, or continue to be afraid of the outside world.

"And while you're a beta-tester, would you humor me by spending some time with me after testing the game?" He let himself grin at her, which he could see she was reluctantly returning.

He really thought that if he could get her exposed to the outside, even little by little, he could possibly get her more comfortable to being out in the world. More comfortable than she currently was at least.

"I guess it wouldn't be too troublesome," she gave a wry grin he was pleased at.

"It won't," he promised. "And as I know you probably will have trouble going back and forth from here to your home, why don't you stay in a room here?" Akihiko suggested, mind starting to quickly continue to keep thinking up things that might be able to help her through this.

She looked taken aback, looking slightly confused and even back to hesitant again.

"You're already here," he pointed out. "You leave, you might have the same problem it took your mother tricking you into coming here. This way, you're here at the beta-site and won't have to travel back and forth for the duration of the testing time."

Kirito seemed to be going over to his side of things, so he fished out his phone and held it out to her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Please. I'll make sure you'll have perfect accommodations."

She took a deep breath and accepted the phone from him.

* * *

Kazuta glanced at Akihiko, listening to the dial tone on the phone he'd lent her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe he'd suggested it.

Was she really going to do this?

She was in a place that wasn't home. Wasn't her room. Wasn't even _the dojo_.

 _And she was thinking of staying there indefinitely_.

"I don't know if I can do this," she told Akihiko anxiously.

He was still smiling gently at her. "It's okay. You can," he said confidently.

She didn't think so. But her idol was right in front of her saying she could, so she was going to at least try. Which brought her to mind that it was mind-boggling and amazing that her idol was actually talking and trying to take care of her, and had even taken the time to tend to her out of whatever was his schedule.

"Hello?"

"Okaa-san?" she asked when her adoptive mother answered the phone. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

But looking at Akihiko's face, she found herself becoming strangely determined.

Maybe she could do this.

* * *

Akihiko's pen scratched against the paper rapidly, the glare of the computer reflecting against his face in the dimmed lit room. Papers were scattered about his desk, blueprints of a newly forming character and old designs of his Aincrad.

His beloved floating castle.

All too soon, it would come alive, practically becoming another realm itself to this world. Life would be breathed into his creation and it would practically be as real as him.

His eyes drifted to his final draft of Queen Titania, having not deviated too much from his original sketch. The likeness to Kirito was more than uncanny and anyone who would see them both would realize where the inspiration had come from. Still, he was more than happy with the outcome and was certain that the Queen would make it into the final version of Aincrad.

The phone rang and he answered it, still focused on his work.

"Akihiko?"

"Rinko," he acknowledged. "How was the day?" he asked curiously, switching out for a pencil and returning to his sketch.

"Not bad actually. Long, tedious, but it went smoothly. Everyone went through additional paperwork and then got sorted into groups. Each group was placed into their assigned floors and each individual in the group was assigned a room. There was a slight issue with a room being oddly unavailable on the second floor, but I went ahead and rearranged things so that was a non-issue."

Akihiko erased the ballet flats on the Queen Fairy's feet, then started to sketch them so that they were bare feet. "Hm, that was probably a fault of mine. I ran into a beta-tester outside and got her settled in early."

"Oh? I thought you said you were staying neutral and just observant, hence why you refused to attend and participate in today's orientation of the beta group?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

He hmmed again, focusing on adding more detail to the fairy wings. "Aa, that's true. But she was…she was having a panic attack and I helped her in. I signed her into the system, since she was already logged into SAO and couldn't sign in as the rest of the testers were doing."

"You let her bypass orientation and the process?" she sounded surprised.

His pencil stopped and he paused a moment. "I didn't think a large crowd or the noise accompanying would be productive to her current state. I calmed her down and then I brought her into one of the rooms to peek into the game to be further distracted and calmed. Besides, being in the game with that large amount of people would've probably upset her."

"I…see…"

Coming from him, this probably did all seem and sound strange.

"I've also set her up to stay in a room here, while the beta-testing is proceeding. I thought it might be more conducive for her and get her acclimated to her surroundings. And well…given her troubles getting here from her home, already staying here will make it easier on her and also keep her from backing out and changing her mind on coming."

"…Well, if you're adamant, Akihiko. I'll make sure she's accommodated and feeling secure. What was her name?"

Akihiko finished his sketch and pushed it back a bit, examining it. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Her name is Kirigaya Kazuta."

* * *

Tired out and having had too much happening the day before, Kazuta had easily fallen asleep after she'd been shown her room and gotten ready for bed. But now, with her wide awake even with her eyes tightly shut, Kazuta could feel her heart beating loudly and rapidly.

The smell of the room was sterile and like a hospital room. The sounds that reached her ears were unnervingly silent, when usually the early chirping of the birds outside her window greeted her first thing.

Her body had already sensed that she was not home and in her room, and wasn't happy about it.

Her mind was disrupted and panicking, and everything in her was telling her to react in a panic and freak out. Biting down on her lip painfully, she slowly opened her eyes and stared out in front of her. Sitting up even slower, she looked around and tried to clam herself.

She could do this. She could be here. She was here _for a reason_. All she had to do was step out of her room and head down to her assigned test room.

She took time to numb herself and calm down as much as she could. She was surprised she was able to at all, much less do so by herself. Maybe she really _could_ do this…

Taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she got dressed and then headed for the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and she froze up. Her hand then shook and she couldn't make herself move. She was stuck in that position, feeling a sense of terror engulf her.

Kazuta couldn't do it after all.

* * *

Akihiko glanced at his watch as he entered the building, heading straight for the elevator and not looking around the ground floor. If the others caught a glimpse of him, all's well. It was trivial and not an issue he really cared about, even though he was still not too keen on joining the official beta-testing and making an appearance of any kind. There was a reason Rinko was handling most of it.

Once in the elevator, he tapped the number 2 and waited for the doors to slide close, and then waited a few moments more as the elevator moved two floors up from the ground floor. He promptly exited and headed straight to Kazuta's room, knocking thrice loudly.

There was no answer.

Hesitant now and actually feeling apprehensive, he knocked again. "Kazuta?" he called out.

"K-Kayaba-san?" he heard her voice softly call out.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?" he asked, having an idea that her habits had transferred over.

"…Okay."

He used his badge to override the security lock and went in, seeing the empty room. Going in further, he finally spotted Kazuta curled in a ball in the corner that was out of sight of the door. He walked over slowly before kneeling in front of her. Even on his knees, he could see that he was quite a bit taller than her and he had to hunch over a bit, placing his hands on hers that was wrapped around her ankles.

"Kirito-san," he said, keeping his voice low. "Please try to look at me."

He waited for a few seconds and she eventually uncurled enough to look at him, eyes rimmed red and looking to have cried a bit.

"I can't go out," she told him.

"You can," he gave her a small smile and went to stand up, starting to hold her hands.

At his full height and having held onto her hands, her own arms were being stretched out and would nudge her a little into coming up to stand in front of him, even if it was to relax the strain on her arms. She did reluctantly do exactly that and he placed her arm around one of his, just like the day before, and held on tightly. He walked towards the door and opened it, moving to take a step outside.

There was resistance from her, but he turned slightly and gave her a reassuring look that made her falter and take that step with him. Though he could feel the way her body tensed up and the stress emanating from her, he held on and continued on like he didn't.

"Let's have breakfast first, before we head to your testing room," he suddenly got the idea. "Besides, you should have a regular schedule and kept fed and sleep well. Would you be fine going to that meeting room and eating something with me?"

She glanced at him and he couldn't read her. "That would be fine," she said, voice soft and gentle, which he seemed to understand was normal for her and not just something that resulted from her condition and an attack.

"Bagels sound good?" he asked. "If you want something quick and easy. I believe the cafeteria also has ramen this morning."

He quieted as he realized she'd glanced away and had tensed up even more than before, and realized the mention of a cafeteria had set her off. Probably too new a place and too large for her to feel comfortable in. Though there was no trouble of a crowd since it was too early and no one was really around yet, maybe in half an hour or so, but it probably would've just been them.

He let her know that, but she still seemed troubled and he thought his first thoughts were most likely the issues.

"Bagels are fine," she murmured and he conceded.

"The meeting room from before should be fine as well, yes?" he inquired and she nodded.

He led her there then and let her settle in, before he went off to grab said bagels and come back as quickly as he could. Though she wasn't freaking out as before, she was still sitting ramrod straight in her chair and keeping her eyes closed, her breathing looking too regulated to be normal. She was probably focusing on it to keep it controlled and also serve as a calming/distraction exercise.

"I should have asked if you'd wanted butter or cream cheese on yours," Akihiko said, keeping things normal. "Since I didn't, I grabbed both cartons so you can apply either of them if you wanted, and as much as you wanted."

She opened her eyes then and gave him an amused look he was surprised at and quite pleased with. It was an emotion that she'd managed to show him, that was much more open and opposite the anxiety she seemed plagued with.

"I like both, though not together, " she said quickly and he assumed he must've had a look on his face. His lips twitched up.

"We should eat quickly since the others will probably arrive soon," he mused.

She agreed and reached over for the butter knife and her bagel, and he echoed her calmly. And when it was over and he could see her struggling to not enter her headspace again, glancing in obvious anxiety at the doors to the meeting room, he spoke up and found himself just suggesting it without thinking it over.

"Would you Full Dive with me?"

* * *

Kazuta stared at him, torn between the excitement of _Full Diving_ _with Kayaba Akihiko_ and the lingering grasps of her anxiety and panic. She hated herself and how she was like this. It's kept her from being able to do things and now it's keeping her from being able to do once in the lifetime opportunities.

"I want to," she said in frustration.

"Then let's go."

"It's not that simple," she insisted, but he simply looked amused.

"Why not?' he prodded. "You can do it. You can push yourself to do it. I know you can."

"No, I can't. It's just a pipe dream," she said bitterly.

"Dreams can become reality," he told her firmly. "Dreams are only dreams until they've been realized."

It made her stop short and look at him, surprised but feeling a sense of utter gratefulness. She hesitated a moment more, before allowing him to grab hold of her and (as has been oddly usual) place her arm around his and escort her out of there. He led her into the elevator but bypassed her floor and went to the top, where once the elevator opened, she saw a large expanse of space with bay windows on either side and large double doors opposite the two of them. She let herself absorb and feel her awe, observing every detail, and keeping her from backtracking into her head.

"We'll Full Dive in my office," he told her simply. "My equipment is set up there and there's a spare in case my friend occasionally joins me in the game for observation."

"Oh, okay."

She was going to Full Dive with him in his office. This felt so surreal.

In minutes, he was setting her up first and before she could log on, he was above her laid back body and reassuring her once more.

"See you in a few minutes," he murmured and then she logged on.

When she next opened her eyes and looked around, she was surrounded by the game's beginning town. Everything was peaceful and quiet, and so far only NPCs were around. She doubted it would be for long, and that everyone would be coming soon. Last time she hadn't faced any of them, but she wondered if this time she would.

"I see the Town of New Beginnings looks to be in good order," she heard Akihiko comment nonchalantly and she turned to her side and saw him looking around with his hands in his pockets. "The beta-test will reveal any flaws or anything that needs adjustments."

"I like it so far," she complimented quietly.

He turned his head towards her and smiled slightly. "Good."

Walking over to her, she automatically reached out and he took her hand, placing it in its usual position. He gestured around them.

"The Town of New Beginnings is meant to signify new beginnings," he said lightly. He glanced at her. "Maybe you can have a new beginning here."

It made her think on that and hope for more for herself.

They started walking around and he was giving her a more thorough tour of the town than the one she was able to give herself yesterday. While they'd seen much of what she'd seen, he was also telling really interesting facts that she knew that one would normally not know.

"Speaking of dreams," Akihiko mentioned as they stopped. "You know, I used to have dreams of a floating castle."

He sounded wistful and dreamy all at once, but also far away —like he was there but his mind was somewhere else. But then he refocused and looked contemplatively at her.

"We're standing in that floating castle," he revealed to her, making her gasp. "Aincrad is my most beautiful, sacred creation; a culmination of years' worth of dreaming and molding everything within reach to make it reality."

He unraveled their arms but then took both of her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"Dreams aren't intangible."

And Kazuta could actually believe him in that.

Started 6/22/19 — Completed 7/17/19

 **A/n: I'm cackling so much. Seriously. This has the oddest shit –fem!Kirito, main character Kayaba (and Nobuyuki), weird pairings…and it's still likable. Hell, I'm super pleased that people are enjoying my portrayal of Kayaba, since I was pretty worried about him, and even the odd comment or two about Nobuyuki (these crack me up). I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story! Please remember to review~**


	6. Cleared Level

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Six: Cleared Level_

He stayed with her the entire time. He had nothing else better to do, and personally he liked her company and spending time with her. That was actually…surprising.

Akihiko wasn't the type of person to _enjoy_ being around people, even amongst people he liked. He preferred isolation and working on his projects, especially in trying to bring his world and his fantastical vision of a floating castle to reality. Even Rinko, the person closest to him (his best friend, his _first_ friend —and ex-lover, even) had been hard-pressed to get him to interact with others or get him to spend personal time doing personal things. Not that he hadn't ever, just that it was rare and most of time, he preferred to have hobbies that were easy to be done alone.

Kirito was the first person he had ever really…invested so much time in and spent time with.

It was a little bit odd, but Akihiko decided it wasn't a dilemma or any problem at all. Just a new turn of events he'd chosen to go along with and she was someone he'd somehow found himself concerned with.

And it wasn't like, for their first meeting, he could have just _ignored_ her distress anyhow. That would be quite absurd and heartless, even for him. All he could remember again, as he thought on then, was the emotions that had filled him unexpectedly and the instinct to go to her without a thought. Every time he remembered that meeting, just like now, he couldn't explain it.

He could have calmed her down and helped her as much as he could, and then left it —her —alone. But he hadn't and still was expending all this time and energy with her.

The truth of the matter was that…this was the first time he'd ever been really social and Kirito was the first person to have truly warranted it.

"Well done," he said, watching Kirito gather her rewards after beating her first Game Boss and the first of Aincrad. It would be harder to beat in SAO's launch, but it was still impressive she'd done so on her own.

Then again, she had apparently grinded the whole time in the game yesterday, during her first log-on, and had done some more grinding. Her level and XP had gone up exponentially in such a short time.

"We should log off," he told her. "I do not believe we have gotten any sustenance or even given ourselves a break."

"I haven't really noticed," she admitted. "Plus, this world is so life-like and real, I almost feel like I'm living here."

That pleased him immensely. He wanted his world _immersive_ and just as real as their supposed reality.

"Let me take you to a café," Akihiko said and before the hesitant look on her face could linger, he continued. "It'll be fine. You can do it. Just keep taking the next step."

She slowly licked her lips and nodded, and when he reached out for her hand and she grasped his, they logged out and were back to the real world.

"There's a lovely café I sometimes frequent during lunch breaks or late dinner," he said. "It has a wonderful array of food and I enjoy their coffee. Do you like coffee?"

"I'm not much for it," she answered. "I'm more of a tea person."

"They have a selection of tea," he assured her. He held out his hand, this time in this reality. "Come."

Her delicate hand was placed in his and he put her arm in position, before leading the way out of his office. She grew stiffer the more they ventured out and everything was exposed to her. He wondered if he should have blinded her, but thought that maybe letting her try moving around without it and observing her would be beneficial.

She was already breathing rather fast, but he made talk about her progress in the game and saw that it effectively distracted her.

"I did spend a lot of time grinding," she admitted to him when he asked, and spoke about her first day in Aincrad and how she spent some time exploring the first level before deciding to focus on her leveling up and gaining XP. "I like playing solo in a lot of the games I play, and to be successful at that and not need to group up, I tend to try to be as high level on my own as possible."

Akihiko nodded. "That's understandable. You don't interact much online?"

Kirito took a second. "Sometimes I do, but I prefer playing on my own more often. I talk more online than I would with others…around here."

Around here being the real world.

"Then it is much fortunate you joined the beta-testing," he said as he gave her a slight smile.

She gave him a curious look before she gave a small smile of her own.

* * *

When Akihiko told her he was going to take her out to a café, she had inwardly cringed. The last time she had been out anywhere for a long time, even at a place like a restaurant or a shop, had been so long ago that she couldn't recall it.

Her family had tried over the years, but she had never been comfortable in her own skin outside of her home. Ever since her grandfather's funeral, she had never willingly stepped out of her home, at least as much as she could. School had been inevitable, but hadn't escaped her issues either. At school, her habits and feelings had continued to bother her, and she spent more time in the infirmary than in any class.

She couldn't even step out of her home without a way to dampen the world around her. The world was just too loud, too crowded, _just too much_ …

And now she was being taken somewhere and she was feeling the beginnings of panic entering her.

She didn't want it to be like this. She wanted to be able to be normal and go out freely. She should be ecstatic that she was being taken out somewhere by her idol. This was Kayaba Akihiko after all. She had been a fan of his for as long as she could remember. He and the world he'd envisioned had helped her in the days where it was overwhelming being trapped at home with her grandfather. This man had unknowingly pulled her through so much back then, and now he was ironically willingly doing so now.

Kazuta had to keep trying.

* * *

Once Akihiko had reached the café and parked, he'd brought her in and watched her look around. Though outward she seemed calm and alright, since he was holding onto her and was right by her side, he could tell that she was not in fact calm.

She was strung tight as a bow, limbs too stiff to be natural. Her arm and hands were gripping tight around his arm, while there was constant movement from her eyes as she continuously looked over the establishment.

Kirito was starting to have a panic attack, despite obviously trying not to, and they were only just inches from a booth they were to sit at. He had to find some way to keep her from having that attack.

"Hello, welcome to Greta's! What can I get you two?" the waitress asked before he could speak to Kirito.

"Two waters for now," he spoke quickly, needing the other to go away.

"Alright! Be right back with those waters," the waitress, Kelly her name tag read, said cheerfully.

"Kirito," he said, voice soft. "Look at me," he said more firmly.

Those dark blue eyes of hers looked up from the table and stared straight into his, making him feel like he was dropped into the dark oceans at night and was drowning in them.

He took a deep breath before he reached over and held out his hand, keeping it nice and still on top of the table . After a small wait, Kirito reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it.

"I can see you trying to hold yourself together," he continued to talk in a soft voice. "Do you remember Aincrad?"

"Yes," she said, her voice even softer than his.

"You were so calm and relaxed. Try to remember that and how it felt then. Bring those feelings with you now," he urged her.

She bit her lip. "I'm trying," she murmured.

"You were fantastic facing that Game Boss. The first of the game and your first," he said. "You cleared the first level pretty well. Try to think of this as…clearing a level. _I_ am your Game Boss and clearing this café as a level is your task."

She blinked at him, looking bemused, before he managed to pull a light laugh out of her. He let himself feel pleased.

"Is that so?" she asked, sounding entertained. He felt like he'd gotten on the right track and said the magic words. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Still, she never let go of his hand the entire time they were there, and he knew that while it was a start, she was still not okay —evidenced by his aching hand and the way her body had never relaxed and her breathing had been irregular while they sat in that booth together.

But it was progress.

Started 8/18/19 —Completed 8/25/19

 **A/n: Omg, it's been a while! Thankfully, not too long, considering the lengthy wait of some of my other stories XD To be honest, this chapter has been done for along time (though not edit), but I lost track of time and had been busy with my own and hadn't gotten back to this. I'm definitely trying my best to be better at writing and updating more! Please hold up out hope and continue to support me :D:D:D Remember to review please~ My soul needs it :)**


	7. Status Update

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Seven: Status Update_

After her morning login, Akihiko figured he could take Kirito out to eat and see how she handled it. His plan was to take her out twice that day and observe how well she'd take the outings. She seemed progressively better in some situations and some took him aback by how adverse she'd taken them. He had to be careful about these things.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, obviously nervous.

"Lunch," he told her. Still looking nervous, he sought to calm her with more information. "We'll be ordering through the Drive-Thru at Wacdonalds. Is there anything you particularly like there?"

She looked thoughtful and only just slightly less tense. A marked improvement, even if a small one.

"Chicken Nuggets is fine with me," she finally replied. "And some fries please."

He nodded and turned into the lot, heading for the Drive-Thru. He ordered for her and then got himself a simple salad, and then drove on to pay and receive their food. Then he parked in the parking lot. Her nervousness came back and she'd started wringing the bottom of her shirt.

"We're not going back?" she asked him hesitantly.

"We will," he reassured her. "But first I'd like to just eat here with you. We don't have to even eat inside the restaurant."

She swallowed, but nodded slowly. He handed her the bag with her food and then started to eat in silence for a minute.

"I'm a huge fan of Go," he started first, causing her to startle. She dropped a fry in surprise, but he just continued talking. "I don't play a lot, but I like playing it myself for fun. It is a good hobby."

"Do you have any favorite players?" she asked curiously.

"My favorite is Ogata Seiji," he shared. "I'm also fond of Shindou Hikaru and like most fans of the game, I'd admired Touya Kouyo."

"I know them," she said. "I don't play, but sometimes I run across their names on the web. I've seen pictures of Shindou-san and Ogata-san together. They're cute, though she's much younger than him."

Akihiko's lips twitched. "Yes, they're quite the odd couple."

"I don't think they're odd at all," she mused. "I'd say sweet. The differences seem rather complementary in a way. They're just like my favorite chef and her husband."

"Oh?" he asked, this time the one curious. He was also glad that she seemed to be opening up and also distracted enough from their talk to not be tense about where she was and get anxious about it. "And who's that?"

"I really love the food from Cantina!" she beamed at him and he was actually struck by the happiness on her face and her whole countenance. It made her already youthful and beautiful appearance staggering, and he mentally frowned at himself and shifted in a mix of confusion and discomfort. "Chef Kitazawa Najika is in charge of that restaurant and I love all of her recipes. I've seen her with her husband, the Director of Seika Academy, and like I said, they're like Shindou-san and Ogata-san."

"I know Director Kitazawa actually," Akihiko hmmed. "And I've met his wife a few times, as well as sampled her cooking. It _is_ quite delicious."

"Really?" she asked, completely excited. It made him actually smile back at her, pleased with her reaction.

"Yes. I was introduced to them by a friend, who's a big name in the film industry —Producer Kuresaki? If you're not familiar with him, you might be familiar with _his_ wife, the actress Mogami Kyoko."

At that, to his surprised but clear pleasure, her face lit up and she was completely excited at that.

"I _love_ Kyoko-san! She's my absolute favorite actress and _Dark Moon_ was my favorite show."

"I'm a fan of hers as well," he agreed. "She's very passionate about her work."

He did note that she was still not totally okay by the wringing of her hands, but she was otherwise doing rather really well in this situation and he concluded that it had been a successful outing.

They finished up their meal, continuing their conversation in the meantime.

Akihiko idly noted that this was also practically the most comfortable he'd felt around someone, and the most he'd ever talked to another person…

[O\\\\\\\\\\[========================-

He'd delivered her back to her room, where she was now probably clearing out levels like a professional. It was both entertaining and rather impressive. To be honest, he hadn't anticipated his attachment to Kirito or the level of attentiveness he'd given to her. He wasn't sure what he thought or felt about that, but he did know that he knew he couldn't leave her or her situation well enough alone.

That also made Akihiko remember and think about his ideas for his world; a _real_ world that all the players could live in and not _be_ a player but be part of it. And they could —if he went and pursued his idle dreams of bringing his world into an actual reality that all who went in would find themselves a permanent resident.

Kirito would actually be happy and she would actually not mind that at all, living in a virtual world that was as real as the one they actually lived in. It made it so much more tempting…

But then he'd think on the progress he was making with Kirito in this world and how well she was doing and steadily growing, and then think how she would latch onto Aincrad and all that progress they'd made would disappear into thin air. Maybe she would or wouldn't regress. Most probably, she'd thrive in Aincrad and use the idea of it becoming real as a way to avoid this real world and not having to deal with it and everyone in it, use it as a cheat even.

Akihiko did not want that for her.

If he was truthful, he wanted her to live in the here and now and live in the moment for once, and learn to deal with the people out here and not in some virtual world where she could hide herself.

Maybe he could wait on Aincrad's true potential for now, if not rethink of the world he really wanted to see fruition in.

[O\\\\\\\\\\[========================-

As he escorted Kirito from her room and eventually out of the building, Akihiko kept note of everything as usual. She was obviously tense, as had been what she was whenever she had to go out of her room and her testing room. But he was pleased to note she wasn't walking slowly and clutching onto him like normally.

She walked by him at a casual pace, calmer than she usually was. She still held firmly onto him, but it wasn't a death grip.

Progress, yes.

"We're going to eat out again?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "After this morning's successful venture outside, I was hoping to see if you could handle another outing on the same day. For dinner, I was wondering if you would like to try a restaurant this time? There's a private room I've booked, so it won't be filled with people."

"I guess?" she looked uncertain but willing, which was good.

So he drove them to the restaurant and held onto her as she held onto him, quietly noting her stiffer posture. But she was still walking beside him and not straining to tug him away, back towards where they came from. Nor was she slowing her pace, showing reluctance in continuing. To him, this meant good things and showed more progress.

Then they got to the room and sat down, and he saw her go completely frozen, looking around the room slowly and then gazing out the floor to the ceiling glass doors leading to the outside.

"Kirito-san?" he asked, feeling alarmed.

Kirito bit down on her lip and started to curl in on herself, pulling her knees up and whimpering. He shot up from her chair and towards her, grasping her shoulders.

"Kirito-san, what is wrong?" She hadn't had such a bad reaction since the café.

"I —!" she gasped out. "Too much space…Just…It's too much!"

He winced and took her face in hand, making her gaze directly into his eyes.

"Watch me and breathe with me, okay? I know you feel like you have no control. I know the open space is scary for you and there's too many exits for you to keep an eye on. But I am here too and I'll be here with you. Remember clearing this like a level? You can do it. You can do it and this room is your next Boss. Come on, Kirito."

Her breaths dragged on heavily, but she made herself breathe in and out slowly until she'd stopped hyperventilating. She didn't tear her gaze away from his, but he was proud and pleased to see her regaining a bit of her composure and even relaxing a bit. Even though she seemed to have more problems there than in his car that morning, he saw that she had actually managed to get her panic attack under control.

"Let's try this again?" he asked gently.

She searched out his eyes before she tentatively nodded.

"Then I'll say this is a level cleared," Akihiko announced with a soft smile.

It made her smile just as softly back, making an odd thrumming in his heart happen.

Started 3/1/20 – Completed 3/9/20

 **A/n: Whoop! Two more chapters until I get to the main arc! Then we get to live happily ever after in Aincrad lolol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the progression of these two's relationship! As well as Kazuta's progress :D Please leave some feedback and let me know how you're digging the story so far and what you'd like to see~**


	8. Strategy

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sword Art Online, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Labeled as a hikikomori, Kazuta has had a hard time going outside her home and interacting with people. But somehow she attracts the attention of Akihito Kayaba, even at the beta stage. What happens when he parties with her during SAO's launch?  
Set as an AU genderbending fic.  
Spoilers: Most definitely for all seasons, even if this is an alternate take.  
Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Main Kayaba Akihiko/Fem!Kirito, Kikuoka Seijirou/Kirito, probably tilt-your-head Suguo Nobuyuki/Kirito, either Agil/Asuna or Suguha/Asuna…

 **The Shadow Noir Nexus  
** _Chapter Eight: Strategy_

This time they were spending time in the building's cafeteria. It was late and it was raining outside.

"Kayaba-san," she started, nibbling her lip and looking at him hesitantly. He nodded to acknowledge her, though he gave her a pointed look to remind her of her recent agreement to him.

"Akihiko-san," it made him smile to hear his name from her, since he had kept repeatedly trying to get her to call on him more familiarly. "Thank you for the taiyaki. It's really good."

That made him very pleased and he glanced down at the taiyaki that was almost gone on the plate in front of her. "You are welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I cooked for someone."

Her eyes widened and he hid his smile. "You cooked it?"

"Yes —I like cooking. It's one of my few hobbies."

He leaned forward and searched out one of her hands. "Kirito, it's been our fifth outing together, even if it's been in the building's cafeteria. Are you having an easier time at all, being outside your home?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Not…not really. Aside for the beta-testing and your requests, I can't make myself go out of my room."

"What about our time together? Do you still have trouble staying after the testing?"

Still, he was a bit disappointed. Then again, he knew he couldn't just instantly cure this. But he was hoping for _some_ progress. He'd really thought that there had been some made and she was getting better, even in some small way.

"I d-do," she started to stutter. She blushed oddly. "I like this. I still have trouble coming with you and making myself stay…but I _want_ to be here and I _want_ to spend time with you. So thank you for forcing me to do this, Akihiko-san."

Akihiko let out a sigh of relief he hadn't meant to. For the first time, and not just the first time with her, he allowed himself a full smile and reached over to take her hand, smiling even more at the red staining her cheeks and her startled expression.

"That's good, Kirito-san," he murmured. "I would hope that I have, in all this time, been able to help you through this time and enjoy the beta-testing, and to somehow at least been able to help you through your issues specifically. If you were able to leave here and find yourself leaving your home more often…"

She gave a strained smile. "I will try," she promised.

For him, he knew she had a long way to go still. Some time here and some work with him was hardly enough time for Kirito to fully overcome her problem or completely help her. But if he had managed to just help along her progression towards good progress, then he could be pleased for that…

"Let's finish our food and then call it a day, hm?" he said then and she picked up her fork again, focusing back on the taiyaki.

A few moments of silence, where he found himself observing her and even committing her to memory for some reason, he was reminded of his drawing of her —where she was this fragile, beautiful fae being that commanded all eyes to her and drew admiration as easy as breathing.

In front of him, he could acknowledge that she was every bit of that drawing and again thought it would probably be more than easy to spot the inspiration if one was to see her and the new in-game character he'd recently derived.

"Are you ready?" he asked, distracting himself.

"Yes," she answered, getting up gracefully. If she was not a fae, he could just as easily re-imagine her as an elegant Lady or Duchess in his head. She had all the grace and elegance of one, and her poise was very becoming of her.

Offering his arm, she gently took it and once more he led her back to her room, letting her open it and waiting until she made it completely inside before he would take off. However, Kirito did not just simply enter her room and say her goodbyes to him.

She stood in the doorway in hesitance and then she stepped back towards him, leaning in close and wrapping her slim but _toned_ arms around him in a gesture he realized was a…simple hug.

Caught off guard, Akihiko took a moment before he realized it for what it was, and he moved to reciprocate, hesitating a bit himself.

"Thank you," he heard her murmur into his shirt.

"You're welcome, Kirito-san," he murmured back.

When they separated, he watched her enter her room and close it quietly, and then he walked away and headed all the way to his office.

He'd sat at his desk for who knows how long, wondering and going back and forth. She wasn't getting better and yet she _was_. He could remember her from before to now, and know there was a difference.

The phone was in his hand before he could even think about it, and he was already calling Rinko up.

"Rinko? I don't want to do it anymore. I can't. Just…we have a change in plans."

There was an odd sense of relief filling him right then.

[O\\\\\\\\\\[========================-

Kazuta yawned, stretching in bed. Glancing at the clock blearily, she saw that it was really early and that Akihiko might not even be up yet. Feeling hungry, she looked at her door hesitantly, almost like it was out to get her.

She could do this. She could.

After all the times she's been out with Akihiko, she should be able to go out of her room and down the cafeteria with no problems. It would be a quick, short trip and she's done it a few times with Akihiko before. She should be okay making the journey on her own and it wasn't like she would be taking as long.

And after all the work she's done getting herself to this point, all the effort Akihiko had put in to help her…She wasn't even leaving the building!

 _She could do this._

So she made herself get ready for the day and then take a step outside of her room. By then, she was focused solely on her breathing and trying to keep calm. She didn't want to have an attack all of a sudden, so she had to monitor herself and get a grip.

She was so concentrated on that, that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ran into a person, a male judging by the body she'd hit, and stumbled over her feet. Once she steadied herself and with some help from the mysterious guy, she looked to see who it was and was curious to see a man dressed in traditional Japanese robes, the yukata only fitting for now due to the weather, though with the changing of the seasons it would be too cold for it soon. His glasses was righted quickly on his face and he offered a friendly smile that matched his kind brown eyes.

"Hello," he bowed slightly. " I'm Kikuoka Seijirou. I apologize for the run-in!"

She shook her head, smiling slightly back. "No, it was my fault. I apologize for not paying attention and running into you."

But she was starting to feel antsy and needed to distract herself. Thankfully, he seemed keen on doing that for her.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a beta-tester too?" he asked curiously. "I thought I knew most of everyone here, but I'm sorry if I missed you!" he apologized again.

Here, while trying to wave off his apology, Kazuta started to panic again —for a different reason. She, admittedly, had been isolated from the rest of the beta-testers, and she wasn't comfortable enough sharing the fact she was more or less…a freak? Had issues? Couldn't just be normal?

She also wasn't sure Akihiko wanted to advertise his presence there or that he was spending so much time and focus on her. It could be construed as favoritism as well…

"I had some problems," she said vaguely but truthfully. "They had me set up and testing away from others."

Thankfully, he didn't seem to question it or push her for more details. Instead, his smile grew and he gestured to the general direction of the cafeteria.

"It's pretty early, but I and a few others decided to get up already and meet for breakfast. Would you join us?"

The anxiety appeared back quickly and she almost just blurted out 'No!' But she bit back that reply and tried to remember and focus on all her outings with Akihiko and how much they'd been working towards something like _this_.

' _Clear this level. This is a level you have to clear. He's a Game Boss. Clear this.'_

She took a deep breath and focused on the man in front of her, trying to block out everything else.

"That would be nice," she accepted and followed after him.

They chatted as they walked, her explaining how she was a student on break and he revealing he worked for the government. She didn't get to ask more because as soon as they sat down with food, some others started coming in, greeting Seijirou and getting their own food before joining them.

Another flare of panic gripped her and she had to hold tightly onto the edge of the table, knuckles turning white as she focused on pacing her breath and trying not to run away back to her room. She gave a strained smile as Seijirou introduced her to the others.

The last young man held out his hand, introducing himself. He had dark blond hair, showing that maybe he wasn't full Japanese, but black eyes that were bright as they watched her.

"I'm Takahiro," he told her as the others went onto talking with each other. "You can call me Taka, if you'd like."

"Nice to meet you, Taka-san," she said.

"Are you planning on getting the game when it comes out?" he asked while pulling his tray of food closer to him.

"I do," she replied. "I can't wait really."

He smiled widely. "Me too. Let's meet there, huh? My username is Diavel. I hope I'll be easy to find —I've got light-bluish hair and all as part of my avatar and I'll probably stick to that."

"Diavel?" she repeated. "Well, I'm Kirito," she revealed.

Perhaps it wasn't normal to share usernames so easily in the real world, especially to strangers, but…

Kazuta was making herself branch out. She was trying her best to step out of her isolation and that meant following through.

She could thank Akihiko for that.

Started (5/7/18—6/8/18 for the original beginning scene) 3/18/20 – Completed 3/19/20

 **A/n: Yeaah, one more chapter to go :D Then we get to go into even more fun stuff and bring everyone all together for chaos XD Look forward to it, y'all! In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and love poor Kirito's progress and coping~ She's doing her best! Keep cheering her on!**


End file.
